S'mores
by daniellover12
Summary: Harry and Hermione decide to make....s'mores? HH please RR i'm just taking a break from my other story


** S'mores**

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything! So please don't sue!**

** I needed to take a break form my other story I hope that you like it!**

** Summary: Harry and Hermione are out outside when they decide to make s'mores? H/H**

**Harry and Hermione could be seen one Saturday evening outside bye the lake talking about everything…..**

**"Harry?" Hermione asked**

**"Hmmmm" Was his reply**

**"I want some s'mores" she said**

**"What are those?" Harry asked confused**

**"Well there a muggle treat they have graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallow all put together after you roast them of course." Hermione explained**

**"Well that sounds like fun" Harry said, "but where are we going to get all of the stuff?" **

**"Well we could sneak down to the kitchens I'm sure that the elves could help us out!" Hermione said excitement in her eyes **

**'Man I love those eyes of hers I could just stare at her all day' Harry only quit thinking about that when he heard Hermiones voice….**

**"Harry did you hear what I said?" Hermione asked, "I said let's go"**

**"Ok let's go…. Wait we need my cloak so we don't get caught remember it's after dark." Harry said disappointment in written all over his face**

**"Harry your hopeless…. Accio Cloak!" Hermione said Harry's cloak came flying toward them and Harry caught it.**

**"Oh yeah I forgot." Harry said**

**"Well what are we waiting for!" Hermione said**

**Harry draped the cloak around them and they walked quietly to the portrait with the bowl of fruit once they got the Harry tickled the pair and it opened and they stepped through…**

**"Dobby" Hermione asked after they stepped through**

**"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger oh Dobby is so glad to sees you!" Dobby said**

**"Well Dobby we came to ask you for a few things" Harry said**

**"Oh yes anything for Harry Potter!" Dobby said his eyes widening**

**"Well we were wondering if you had any marshmallows, chocolate bars and graham crackers?" Harry asked**

**"Oh yes Dobby be right back!" Dobby yelled and ran off and returned moments later with a tray full of everything that Harry asked for**

**"Thanks Dobby" Hermione said**

**"Your welcome anytime" Dobby said happy that he could help**

**Harry and Hermione had a hard time getting that back outside because they almost ran into snape three times but they made back out to the lake and set everything down**

**"Oh no we forgot the little poker things so we could roast the marshmallows!" Hermione said**

**"Calm down Hermione we can use some sticks" Said Harry looking around and spotting to good looking sticks**

**"Here you go" Harry said handing Hermione hers**

**"Why thank you" she said taking the stick from Harry's hand there hands brushed up against each others and that sent shivers up and there spines**

**"Well" Hermione said nervously **

**"We need a fire," Harry said**

**"Duh, I'm an expert at portable fires" Hermione said**

**"Ok well then make a fire" Harry said**

**With a flick of her wrist (with a wand of course) there was small fire**

**"Excellent" Harry said**

**They set to work roasting marshmallows and after a few tries Harry got a perfect marshmallow…**

**"Well that took a while" Hermione said with a teasing smile**

**"Hey give me a break it's my first time" Harry said defensively **

**"Hermione you have some marshmallow on your nose" said Harry leaning over to wipe it off they noses were inches apart Hermione could fell his hot breath on her face then closing the gap between them their lips met. It was explosive! It started off slow and became more and more passionate. Before long they were out of breath and needed to breath so they slowly pulled apart….**

**"Wow" was all Hermione could say**

**"Hermione I've wanted to say this for a while now and if you don't fell the same then we will go back to the way it was before and forget this ever happened Hermione I….I… Love you" He finished **

**Hermione just sat there in stunned silence did he really just say that he; Harry Potter loved her, Hermione Granger?**

**"Hermione please say something?" He pleaded with her**

**"I love you too" She said and jumped on him and kissed him all over.**

**And so from that day on every first Saturday of the month Harry and Hermione mad s'mores outside together.**

**Well that's it I hope you liked plz plz plz plz review! Thanx so much**

**Daniellover12 p.s. NEEDED: Beta bad sorry this one isn't!**


End file.
